Dani's Castle: MY VERSION!
by RHS25
Summary: When Dani discovers that she has inherited Bogmoor Castle, she's couldn't be more excited. But what will she find there? This is my version of what happened in the TV series 'Dani's Castle'.
1. Discovering the Castle

**A/N Hello again! I recently discovered that there was a Dani's Castle section on FanFiction, so I thought I'd write a story for it! So, here goes...**

**I do not own Dani's Castle, or any of the characters in it, only the characters I make up.**

"This can't be true!" Dani exclaimed, looking at the letter in her hand.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

Dani began to read the letter out loud. "Dear Dani," she began. "I am writing this letter to inform you that you have inherited Bogmoor Castle, which is situated in the village of Bogmoor in Northern Ireland."

"Wow, Dani, that's amazing!" said Jack, coming into the room.

"Are you going to go?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, why not?" said Dani. "It will be an adventure."

"What about us?" asked Jack.

"Oh," said Dani, turning around. Ruby and Jack were standing there, looking like lost puppies. "I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"Oh no, Dani, you have to go," said Ruby.

"Yeah, as you said, it'll be an adventure," said Jack.

"You sure?" asked Dani.

Ruby and Jack both nodded their heads: "Yeah."

"Promise you'll come and visit?" asked Dani.

"We promise," said Ruby, and the three of them hugged.

* * *

Dani was just packing her last things when Ben came into her room.

"Are you really going to live in a castle?" he asked her.

"Yes, tomorrow," Dani replied.

"Can I come and visit?" asked Ben.

"Of course you can," said Dani, giving him a hug.

* * *

That night Dani lay in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Tonight was her last night sleeping in her bedroom, because tomorrow she'd be on a plane, going to Bogmoor Castle. As (after a very long time of staying awake) she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep, she had one last thought: What would it be like living in a castle?...

**A/N Hope you liked it! There's more coming soon. Please R&R!**


	2. Reaching Bogmoor

**A/N Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter two. :-D**

**Thanks to Lillie and DannyRoranicus44 for reviewing.**

**Lillie: I know it was "so much better before she left", which is why in my version she's not going to leave! :-D**

Dani was at the airport, just about to go into the airport to get on her plane to Ireland. Sam, Toby, Jack, Ruby, Max, Ben and Maisy had all come to say goodbye. When she had hugged them all and they had wished her luck, she was ready to leave.

"Promise you'll all come and visit?" she asked.

"We promise!" everyone else said together, and they all had a group hug.

"Bye guys," said Dani.

"Bye," everyone else called as Dani made her way into the airport.

* * *

About two hours later Dani was on her plane to Ireland. She had been searching Bogmoor Castle on her phone whilst she waited for her flight, but there wasn't really very much on the internet about it, apart from the fact that it had been rated the worst tourist attraction of the year (something which Dani was definitely going to change when she got there)! When everyone was on the plane the cabin crew went through all the safety procedures, and then they took off. Because she'd got up quite early (and so was quite tired), Dani decided to sleep throughout the flight.

* * *

About half an hour later Dani was woken up by the plane hitting the ground. She looked out of the window and saw that it was typical Irish weather outside: rain.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to get wet then!" Dani said to herself, smiling. Even the rain couldn't dampen her spirits: she owned a castle!

She got out of the plane and went got get her luggage. When she had collected it she left the airport in the taxi that she ordered, and left for Bogmoor Castle!

* * *

About an hour later, the taxi stopped on the road next to what looked like a forest.

"Why have we stopped here?" asked Dani.

"This is as far as I can take you," said the taxi driver. "Bogmoor Castle's about a ten minute walk from here."

"OK," said Dani, getting out of the taxi. It drove off, and left her on the road. She then saw a sign that said 'Bogmoor Castle ½ Mile'.

"Might as well start going," said Dani, as she made her way through the forest.

* * *

About ten minutes later (as the taxi driver had predicted) Dani was standing outside a gate. She looked through the hole in the middle of it, and could hardly believe her eyes.

"Wow!" she breathed. In front of her was Bogmoor Castle, and it was beautiful. Dani began to squeal with happiness, when she heard someone cough behind her. She turned around to see a girl standing there with a younger boy.

"Sorry," she said. "I've just arrived here, and well, I own a castle, and..."

The girl interrupted her. "Hi, I'm Kaitlin, and this is my brother Leo," she said.

"Sorry," said Dani again. "I'm Dani, the new owner of Bogmoor Castle."

"We live in the village, but our dad told us to come and help you settle in," explained Kaitlin.

"Oh OK, thanks," said Dani. She picked up her case and began to wheel it towards the castle. When she got to the door she unlocked it with the key that Kaitlin gave her, not knowing that there was someone watching her...

**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter (and that I put a cliff hanger on the end), but if I get some reviews then I might update again today (if I get time). :-D**


	3. The Ghosts and The Child

**A/N Here's chapter three! I had some reviews, but (as promised) I'm updating (well, at least writing) again today! Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to Lindsay, Kaitlynrich and Avril for reviewing!**

**Lindsay: I will be sticking vaguely to the TV storyline, although I'm trying desperately not to copy the script (which is proving **_**very**_** difficult seeing as I seem to have memorised half of it!)**

**Kaitlynrich: I may bring Rich earlier, but you'll have to wait and see!**

**Avril: I am at the moment, but as I go on I may deviate from the script slightly (if not a lot)!**

**Also, there will be a new character in this story, one who wasn't in Dani's Castle...**

"Gabe, Esme, come to the window quickly," said Skye, who was sitting on the window seat in their bedroom.

"What is it, Lady Skye?" Gabe asked, coming over to the window.

"There's someone new coming to the castle," said Skye, pointing to where Dani, Kaitlin and Leo were walking towards the front door.

"You're right!" said Esme. "We must scare them out!"

"No, we mustn't," said Gabe urgently. "We must make friends with the humans."

"Sorry Gabe, but I'm with Esme on this one," said Skye, standing beside Esme. "Even if they tolerate you ghosts- which I highly doubt they will- they're hardly going to tolerate another _human_ living here. As far as they're concerned I have no right to be here!"

"But this is your home!" said Gabe.

"It hasn't been for very long," I said sadly. "I only moved in here a few months ago, when my parents..."

"Don't think about that," said Gabe. "We must make friends with the humans, and persuade them to let us stay."

"Fine!" said Esme. "But if I even so much as suspect that they're going to kick us out, then we're doing it _my _way: scaring them out."

"OK," I said. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

Dani unlocked the front door and breathed in the musty air of the castle. The door creaked behind them as Leo pushed it shut.

"Wow!" she said. "Is this really mine?"

"Every single bit of it," said Kait, laughing. "Come on, let's have a look around."

Dani led her way through the hall and up the staircase as the three of them went to explore the castle.

* * *

"Who's going to go and speak to the humans?" asked Gabe.

"You, obviously, because you came up with this _brilliant_ idea," said Esme sarcastically.

"But I'm a ghost!" Gabe protested.

"Well I can't go, can I?" Skye asked. "If they see another human, especially a child like me, they're _bound_ to be suspicious. At least a ghost seems more, _normal_, in a place like this."

"Fine, I'll go," said Gabe. "But don't blame me if it all goes horribly wrong."

"Why wouldn't we blame you?" asked Esme. "After all, it _was_ your idea."

"Fine," said Gabe, and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

Dani was just looking round the castle (whilst Kaitlin and Leo had gone to check that everything was working), and just then Gabe appeared in front of her.

"Wh, wh, who are you?" she asked, confused.

_Oops!_ thought Gabe. _How am I going to explain that?_

"Um, I'm the person in charge of the paintings in this castle," he said, thinking on the spot.

"You can't be, you just appeared in a puff of smoke!" said Dani. Gabe began to run away, he wasn't good in tricky situations. As he ran Dani tried to catch him, but instead her hand went straight through his arm.

"You're a ghost!" she said, as she ran after him. Gabe then disappeared in the same way that he had appeared: in a puff of smoke.

"This place is haunted," said Dani to herself as she went to find Kaitlin and Leo.

**A/N Sorry it's quite short, but I thought that there would be a good place to end it. Also, you may notice that I'm not sticking to the script anymore (as I warned you about at the beginning of the chapter!). Last thing, if you like Tracy Beaker Returns, there are some stories on my profile that you might want to have a look at if you want something else to read. Please R&R! :-D**


	4. The New Owner

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I've been quite busy and I've got other FanFics, so I may not update this loads and loads (unless I get lots of nice reviews of course!). Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

**Thanks to CharlieSMarts12, Lillie and kaitlynrich for reviewing! It made me smile! :-D**

**Lillie: Skye isn't a ghost (she's a human child) but she's as troublesome as Esme!**

Dani went back down the stairs to find Kaitlin and Leo standing at the bottom.

"Do either of you know if this castle is haunted?" she asked them.

"Why do you ask?" Kaitlin asked, confused.

"Well, I think I just saw a ghost," explained Dani. "He appeared in a puff of smoke, then said he was in charge of the painting in the castle. He then tried to run away, and when I tried to catch him my hand went straight through his arm, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"That does sound like a ghost," Leo said.

"People have said that this place is haunted," admitted Kaitlin. "But I don't believe them, because I've never seen a ghost here."

"Well, we'll see if any more turn up," said Dani uncertainly...

* * *

Gabe appeared in front of Gabe and Esme looking disappointed.

"Did it work?" Skye asked eagerly.

"I tried, but I think she worked out I was a ghost," said Gabe.

"I told you making friends wouldn't work!" said Esme triumphantly. "Come on Skye, let's do it my way: the scary way!"

"No, we must try again," said Gabe hastily.

"Try again if you must," said Esme. "But if _that_ doesn't work, then we're scaring the humans out!"

* * *

After they had had a good look around the castle with Dani, Kaitlin and Leo decided to go home.

"Call us if you need anything," said Kaitlin as they went to the front door.

"I will," Dani reassured them. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" called Kaitlin as her and Leo made their way out of the castle grounds and back to their home.

Dani was about to go back into the castle when there was a knock on the front door. She opened it and saw a boy of about seventeen standing there.

"Hi, um, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here," said Dani.

"No no no, you must be mistaken," said the boy. "_I_ live here."

"Who are you?" asked Dani, confused.

"Jimmy, the new owner of Bogmoor Castle," said Jimmy.

"No, _I'm_ the new owner of Bogmoor Castle," said Dani. "I'm Dani."

"No, _I'm_ the owner," said Jimmy.

"OK, I tell you what I'll do," said Dani. "I'll get Kait and Leo here, and they can help decide who should own the castle."

"Who are Kait and Leo?" asked Jimmy.

"You'll see," said Dani as she rang Kaitlin's number...

**A/N Sorry to leave it on another cliffhanger, but if people then review because they want to know what happens next, I'll be more inclined to update faster! Please R&R! :-D**

**Also, I had a request from kaitlynrich to bring Rich in early, and there's a poll on my profile to see whether or not I should. Please vote in it! :-D**


	5. Another New Owner

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I didn't have time to update on Thursday night! It's now 2:17 on Friday morning, and I can't sleep, so instead I'm writing you a chapter for this FanFic! (I'm going to be a zombie at school, but oh well. At least you guys will be happy!) This chapter is the longest so far (yay!), so I hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to kaitlynrich for reviewing, it made me smile! :-D**

**Also, thanks to the two people who voted in the poll. I will bring Rich in soon, maybe in this chapter...**

When Dani had phoned Kaitlin to tell her what had happened, she and Leo came back to the castle to help Dani and Jimmy decide who was the rightful owner of the castle.

"Right," she said when they were all standing in the living room. She turned to Dani. "Dani, what proof do you have that this castle is yours?"

"This," said Dani, producing a letter from her pocket. Kaitlin took it off her and looked at it.

"That is valid proof," said Kaitlin, handing Dani back the letter. She then turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy, what proof do you have that this castle is _yours_?"

"This," said Jimmy, producing a letter from _his_ pocket. Kaitlin took it off him and looked at it. It was identical to Dani's, apart from the fact that it said 'Dear Jimmy' at the start instead of 'Dear Dani'.

"I have come to a conclusion," said Kaitlin, handing Jimmy back his letter.

"What?" asked Dani and Jimmy together.

"You _both_ own this castle," Kaitlin replied.

"What?!" said Dani and Jimmy together, and began to argue. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Dani and Jimmy at the same time, and they both ran to the front door. Dani go there just before Jimmy, and opened it. A young man of about twenty was standing there.

"Uh, what are you two doing here?" he asked in shock. "Bogmoor Castle is mine, and I'm going to make it the best tourist attraction in Ireland."

_Oh great, not _another_ new owner!_ thought Dani. "Excuse me, who are you?" she asked.

""I'm Rich, the new owner of Bogmoor Castle," said Rich.

"No, _we're_ the new owners of Bogmoor Castle," said Dani and Jimmy together. They were still speaking together, but at least thus time they were actually agreeing on something!

"No, _I_ am," said Rich, showing them a letter. The letter was identical to the ones that they had, with 'Dear Rich' at the top of it.

"Well, OK, you can share it with us," said Dani. "But that means you're only getting a third of the castle, so you can't just do whatever you like to it."

"Suits me," said Rich, "as long as we get some input into the running of the castle."

"Sure," said Dani. "Jimmy?"

"Yep, swagerlicious," said Jimmy, and with that the castle had three new owners.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said Esme. "There are now _three_ humans owning this castle?"

"Yep," said Skye.

"We must still try and _befriend_ the humans," said Gabe, who was still certain that ghosts and humans could live together happily.

"You have one more try," said Esme. "If that doesn't work..."

"Then we scare the humans out!" finished Skye, high fiving Esme (even though it didn't really work as Skye's hand just went straight through Esme's!).

Gabe sat down on the bed, deep in thought. His plan _had_ to work.

* * *

Whilst the ghosts (and Skye) were arguing over whether to befriend or scare the humans, Dani, Jimmy and Rich (Kaitlin and Leo had gone home) were sat at the kitchen table, trying to work out what on Earth they were supposed to do with Bogmoor Castle.

"We could turn it into an indoor theme park," said Jimmy enthusiastically.

"Be realistic," said Dani.

"We could turn it into an indoor aquarium," said Rich.

"I thought I said be realistic," said Dani again.

"We could turn it into an indoor zoo!" Jimmy suggested.

"Right, that's it, I've had enough," said Dani, pushing her chair back and standing up. "The amount of stupid, ridiculous ideas you've come up with in the past five minutes would probably beat the world record! Aunt Marjorie should have never left the castle to you."

"Dani, wait!" Jimmy called as she walked out of the room.

She stopped and turned around. "If you come up with any sensible ideas, I'll be happy to listen to them," she said. "But if you come up with even one more stupid idea I'll kick you both out of this castle and you'll never come back. Understood?"

"Yes Dani," said Rich and Jimmy together.

"Good," said Dani. "If you _do_ come up with any sensible ideas, I'll be in my bedroom." And then she left without saying another word.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Jimmy.

* * *

Dani went into her room, shut the door, and then sat on the bed, looking at some of the things she'd brought with her. A picture of everyone back home, some good luck messages from her friends, a ghost detector from Ben who was convinced that the castle would be haunted. She had just put it down when someone appeared in front of her in a puff of smoke.

"You again!" she said, shocked. "She held the ghost detector close to him and it showed that he was indeed a ghost. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Because when most people see ghosts they scream and run away," said the ghost sadly. "All I ever want to do is make friends. I'm Gabe by the way."

"Dani," said Dani, putting her hand out for Gabe to shake, and then pulled it back, realising that it would be impossible. "Are you the only ghost here?" she asked quickly, changing the subject.

Gabe thought for a moment whether or not to tell Dani about Esme and Skye before replying. "I live here with my sister Esme, who is also a ghost," he said.

"Could I meet her?" asked Dani, intrigued by the idea of meeting another ghost.

"Of course, my Lady," said Gabe, bowing before her. "Please follow me."

**A/N So, Dani knows about Gabe and Esme. What will Esme's reaction be when she meets Dani? Will Dani find out about Skye, and if so, how will she react? Please read and review, because reviews make me update faster! :-D**


	6. Three Ghosts? Or Is It Only Two?

**A/N Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter six! (I didn't even realise I'd done that many!)**

**Thanks to kaitlynrich, DannyRoranicus44 and CharlieSMarts12 for reviewing! Your reviews made me smile! :-D**

Esme and Skye were sitting on the bed chatting when Gabe walked in the door. Dani was behind him.

"I-I-I thought you said there was only _one_ more ghost living in this castle," said Dani, looking at Esme and Skye in shock.

Gabe gulped, looking around the room nervously. "There is," he said. "That's Esme, my sister," he said, and Esme waved. "And that's Skye, a human girl." Skye then waved as well.

"Why is she living here?" asked Dani, confused. "Me, Jimmy and Rich own this castle."

"I don't own it, I just live here," said Skye. "My parents were killed in a car crash a few months ago, and I knew this place was haunted, so I came here so I'd have some friends instead of being on my own."

"Oh," said Dani, obviously not expecting what Skye had just said.

"But if you don't want me here I'll go and find somewhere else to live," said Skye, getting up and walking towards the door.

"No," said Dani, putting her hand on Skye's shoulder as she passed. "You can stay, I don't mind. In fact, I want you to."

"OK," said Skye, confused at Dani's sudden change of mind.

"Do you want to go and meet the others?" Dani asked.

"OK," said Skye, and she, Gabe and Esme followed Dani down to the kitchen.

* * *

When they got there Jimmy and Rich were still discussing their hopeless business plans.

"Jimmy, Rich, I'd like you to meet Gabe, Esme and Skye who live in this castle," said Dani.

Rich and Jimmy looked at Gabe, Esme and Skye and then started screaming "AHHH! Ghost!"

"I'm not," said Skye indignantly.

"What are you then, a zombie?" asked Jimmy, whose imagination had got slightly out of hand due to the period of 'business plan brainstorming' that he and Rich had just been doing.

"No, I'm a human," said Skye, going over to Jimmy. She then held out her hand. "Shake my hand if you don't believe me."

"No way!" said Jimmy and got up and ran out of the room.

"What about you Rich?" she asked going over to him, her hand still extended.

"No way!" he said, and also ran out of the room.

"Why don't they believe me?" asked Skye frustratedly.

"Because they're boys," said Dani, but Skye still didn't look convinced. "I believe you. Come on, shake my hand."

"OK," said Skye. She shook Dani's hand and then giggled slightly.

"We'll convince them you're not lying," said Dani.

"Yes we will," said Skye, smiling.

* * *

A little while later Kaitlin came back to the castle to see how Dani, Jimmy and Rich were doing (as she had left just after Rich had arrived). She knocked on the door and Rich answered it. Kaitlin stood there, frozen, as she looked at Rich. He was so beautiful, so handsome...

"Kait, what can I do for you?" Rich asked.

"Um, I, um, just, wanted to see how you guys were doing," Kaitlin stuttered. Damn she was messing this up.

"We're doing fine," said Rich. "Do you want to come in?"

"No no, it's fine, I should be getting back," said Kaitlin.

"Oh come on, come in for a drink," said Rich.

"OK, if you insist," said Kaitlin and she made her way into the castle. She liked Rich a lot, but she didn't know if he liked her. She hoped so, oh she hoped so much...

**A/N Sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but I thought that was a good place to end it. Please read and review! :-D**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile for whether or not you want Dylan to come early. Please vote in it! :-D**


	7. Proof

**A/N So, here I am again with another chapter! (Again I'll be a zombie at school, but at least the chapter will be up!) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to kaitlynrich for reviewing! Unfortunately that was the only one. If people don't review then I'll assume that only kaitlynrich is reading this FanFic and won't update it as often as my other FanFics that get lots of reviews. :-( **

**Also, as the vote was 2-1, Dylan will be making an appearance very soon (possibly in this chapter)...**

"So, what's the plan?" asked Skye, sitting down on Dani's bed.

"We go in there and show them you're not a ghost!" said Dani.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Skye.

"I don't know," said Dani.

"Why don't you two shake hands, like you did earlier," Esme suggested.

"Esme you're a genius!" said Skye, going over and giving her an air hug (something they had begun to do since they had become friends).

"Let's do that then," said Dani. She and Skye then went to the living room, where they guessed Rich and Jimmy would be.

As soon as Skye entered the room Rich and Jimmy both jumped off the sofa they were sitting on and ran behind it.

"Ah, it's that zombie-ghost thing!" said Jimmy.

"She's not a zombie _or_ a ghost," said Dani firmly, coming into the room after Skye. "She's a human like the rest of us."

"Except me and Gabe," Esme pointed out. "We're ghosts."

"Yes, but you're friendly," said Dani quickly, looking at Rich and Jimmy's scared faces. "Now, me and Skye are going to prove that she's human. Skye, will you shake my hand?"

"OK," said Skye. She went over to Dani and shook her hand.

"She shook your hand!" said Jimmy, amazed. "How did she do that?"

"Because I'm human," said Skye. "Shake my hand if you don't believe me. You've seen from Dani that it's fine."

"OK," said Rich, putting out his hand. He shook Skye's hand, and realised that she felt just like any other human being.

"OK, I believe you," said Rich.

"Jimmy?" asked Skye, going towards him.

"OK," said Jimmy uncertainly. He reached out and shook Skye's hand. To his relief it felt just like a normal human hand.

"Phew!" he said. "You _are_ human!"

"See, I said I was!" said Skye, happy that she had convinced them.

Just then Kaitlin walked in. "Hey guys, I've just been exploring the castle a bit more..." she began, but she stopped when she saw Gabe, Esme and Skye standing there.

"Are they g-ghosts?" she asked nervously.

"Me and Gabe are, but Skye isn't," Esme explained.

"Shake my hand if you don't believe me," said Skye, putting out her hand.

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll pass," said Kaitlin, obviously not believing what Esme had said.

"Come on, Kait," said Dani. "She is a human: me, Jimmy and Rich have all shaken her hand."

"Yeah, go on Kait, she's not a zombie or anything!" joked Rich.

"OK," said Kaitlin, shaking Skye's hand. To her surprise it felt, well, human.

"OK, I believe you," she said.

"Thank God for that!" said Skye in relief. "I was fed up of everyone calling me a ghost!"

Everyone laughed at this, until there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is," said Dani as she went to answer it.

"Probably another person coming to claim the castle!" Kaitlin joked.

Dani opened the door, and didn't recognise the person standing there. Rich, however, obviously did!

"Dylan!" he said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if people review then I'll carry on (and I thought a cliffhanger might persuade you to review as you'll want to know what happens next!). Please read and REVIEW! :-D**


End file.
